Serpent and Goddess
by MauveDeathEater
Summary: The arrival of two new assassins could be trouble for Loki, and his son won't let either one die.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer of doomy- doomness: I do not own MLR, sadly; otherwise Yamino would have a girlfriend, and be a lot more confident and outgoing. But that's what Fanfics are for! Despite that, I do own Sen and Virgo, or at least their personalities.**** Yes this does include Odin, it also includes flashbacks. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time they met her was when a series of murders struck the city and she became the next targeted victim. Her name was all over the news, Mina Virgo, famed lawyer and genius was a target. No one knew why, though it might have been because the murderer had a personal connection with all of his victims. Virgo knew exactly why the murderer wanted her dead, and she was intent on stopping it. Enjaku detective agency was her last resort. She couldn't fight against a man who wielded a weapon, and the police were incompetent in her eyes. (Niiyama had a small fit when he heard this.)

As she walked towards the detective agency, something tugged at her, telling her to run, to leave this idea in the dust. She ignored it, as she had done to this voice many times. Quick, purposeful steps urged her onward, and she finally came up upon the agency. Taking a deep breath, she walked forwards, ignoring the world around her, including the purple- haired preteen that stood and watched in shock. He walked off, looking for Freyr, worried. How could she be here? Wasn't she ordered to never come to Midgard? Had Loki's exile really changed everything so much?

Yamino looked up as a series of swift knocks struck the wood of the front door. Could it be a client maybe? As he went to answer the door, he felt a tug in his consciousness. Something was telling him that this client meant trouble. Opening the front door, he was met with an unusual sight. A young woman was standing there, looking as normal as anyone could, but it was her appearance that attracted Yamino the most. Gold eyes, framed by dark, blood red hair looked at him, seeming ever so familiar, but he could not place where. He smiled softly at her, trying not to reveal his curiosity.

"Hello. Are you a client?" he asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"I am. My name is Mina Virgo. You must be Ryuusuke Yamino," she stated bluntly, ignoring the way Yamino's eyes widened in shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In Asgard_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Virgo watched her father dully; already bored. I had never mattered to her about the Trickster God's children, and now, as her father announced the banishment of said children, it mattered even less. That was, until he announced that they were to be in total isolation. At that moment, Virgo's eyes widened in shock. Total isolation! Good lord, her father was being far too brash. What had they done that made them deserve this? She gave a start as the goddess sitting next to her stood up. Her sharp, clear voice rung out, filling the room. "Father, should Hel be isolated, I will be rendered unable to complete my task as the Goddess of Sickness," she said brusquely, much to the collective murmurs of other gods and goddesses. _

_Odin gave an uncomfortable sigh, then responded, "Well then, __I should restate my law, I suppose. Should their isolation interfere with your certain tasks, then their isolation is void.__ But only for the people who need it!__"_

_Virgo gave a small __smirk__. It was so much like her father to be slightly lenient as he stated laws. She smiled as her father waved his hand impatiently, sending them off. As she stood and turned, walking out of the palace, leaving for her own gardens. As the Goddess of Nature and Poison, she had to tend to her forests and to make sure that __the humans were not abusing her poisons. As she disappeared into her thoughts, she never noticed the dark, serpentine figure watching her from the shadows. That was, until the very goddess who'd complained about the isolation called her name._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back to Reality_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamino's eyes widened, but returned to their regular state hardly a second afterwards. Virgo never noticed a thing. Rescuing his composure, he welcomed her in, and she gave him a small smile. Something clicked in both of their hearts that day. As Virgo entered the study, Mayura and Loki were already there, drinking tea. Virgo declined the tea as it was offered to her, her smile disappearing and her demeanor changing, becoming entirely business. Loki smiled as he sat at his desk, and Mayura listened excitedly. Virgo gave a small sigh, and began to speak. "As you know, or at least, you should know, there have been a string of murders around the city. Each of the victims had received a small velveteen choker of a golden color prior to their death. Each victim is found strangled to death as well. I have," she paused to take a breath, her demeanor becoming sorrowful, "recently come across this choker."

Loki took a sharp intake of breath at her words, and Mayura squealed in fear. Yamino looked uncomfortable, realizing who she was and realizing what that choker was. It was probably one of Heimdall's or the Norns' plots. Virgo reached into her purse and procured the choker, and Loki's eyes widened. Standing up suddenly, the young boy asked Yamino to escort Mayura to the door, considering that this case was too dangerous for the high school girl. Mayura pouted, but her fear of that choker forced her to obey. Loki glanced at Virgo, who at the moment was tugging uncomfortably at the sleeves of her jacket. Noting her clothes, the black dress shirt, tan jacket, blood- red tie, and black skirt, Loki gave a small smile. This is exactly how _she_ would have dressed on Midgard, when attempting to mingle with humans. He spoke, much to the happiness of Virgo, who had been impatiently tapping her heeled shoes on the floor. "Well, could you ever think that the choker was tracked?" he questioned, watching her. Virgo gave a small moan.

"I'm not stupid. I've checked. I've already ruled out all of the choices, except," she stopped, hesitant to go on, "this choker being possessed."

Loki, Yamino, Fenrir, and Ecchan all made surprised noises. She didn't have her memories of Asgard, yet she believed in the inanimate object being possessed. "Could it be that the other one was here too?" Loki whispered softly, frowning. "Virgo… Good lord…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Asgard_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tap, tap, tap…_ The sound of a shoe striking against stone seemed to __fill the otherwise qui__et__ night air. There was a flash of light brown hair and of a beautiful earth- colored dress, seemingly made of a large flower. The person stopped, staring at the edge of the cliff at which she stood, gazing at her reflection in the water. Her bright, gold- green eyes were filled with fear as she looked into the water, gazing at her appearance. The gold jewelry that adorned her forehead, shined in the light of the full moon, and in her mind, Hati and Skoll were watching her, waiting to report to the world of the gods.__ She took a deep breath, gathering her courage; then plunged into the icy cold water below._

_Underneath the water, was a large serpent, menacing yellow eyes glowing. It watched as she plunged into the water, watched as her unconnected bell- sleeves fanned out underneath the __surface__, watched as her jewelry seemed to glow in the haunting light of the __ocean__ Then, it spoke. "What would the Goddess of Nature and Poison be doing here? Wouldn't she want to follow her father's orders?" The contempt with which he spoke shook her, and she seemed to prepare herself to escape. Midgardsormir smiled menacingly__, as only a giant snake could, then ensnared the poor girl within his coils._

_"You have no need to fear, __Virgo__. I won't hurt you," he sneered, and __freed her. She floated in the water, and Midgardsormir wondered why she didn't need to resurface for air. Finally, Virgo spoke, "I- I feel that it is unjust that you have to be isolated. And because I don't think you could do anything to harm anyone that meant you no harm, I wanted-" she faltered, unsure of what to say, though her voice returned quickly, "I wanted to visit you."_

_Jormungand was startled by her words, and __finally allowed for her to stay…_

_-----_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reality_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Loki smiled as he spoke with her, finally taking her choker to examine it more closely. As Virgo left, the father and his sons watched her, and the moment she was out of sight, began to discuss her 'uniqueness'. Yamino's green, worried eyes seemed so far away, and he seemed so happy, Loki didn't have the heart to give up on this case, even though it was probably next to impossible. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Of course, this one seemed a bit more forceful, almost as if someone was pounding on the door. Yamino went to answer it, not realizing his mistake. A force pushed him to the ground, and someone stood on his head, keeping it pinned to the floor. "Midgardsormir," a voice stated coldly, "I want you to keep the HELL away from my sister, alright?"

Yamino was still able to talk, despite being stuck. "S- Sen- san. I don't know what you're talking about," he responded, struggling to push her off of him.

Sen finally got up, and Yamino got a good look at the human form of this goddess. Her eyes were an angry black, and her black hair was up in a ponytail. She was wearing a black dress, and what seemed to be a pain of combat boots. To add to the already frightening appearance, her hands were balled into fists. Yamino stepped back, knowing exactly what she was going to do. It was too late. A fist hit him squarely in the stomach, and one was heading towards his face as he doubled over, until a hand stopped it. Yamino looked up, wondering why it hadn't made impact.

Standing in front of the angry Sen was a brown- haired goddess, the flower shape of her dress clear. Yamino watched Sen, staring intently at her. Sen herself was looking at the goddess in horror. She stepped back, still staring, her mouth agape, as if she'd wanted to say something, but couldn't. The other goddess stepped to the side, wrapping her hand around Yamino and helping him stand. Yamino glanced at her, noting her gentle smile and her still- bright eyes. Sen was still in a state of shock, and had now frozen in place. "V- Virgo… H- How in the Nine Worlds?"

Virgo gave no response, and continued smiling. Finally, she spoke, though her words did not answer the question. "Don't hurt him. He has done nothing. If there is anyone you should hurt, dear sister, it's me"

Sen gave a shudder, listening to her voice, so soft and echoing, almost as if it was from far away. It may be Virgo, her beloved sister, but it was not her real sister. It was not the girl that she had always held a bond with… No, this was an imitation. She couldn't be Virgo. Virgo would never have dared to oppose her sister, ever. As she watched Virgo, and decided to get a good look at Yamino. He didn't seem like he could do anything. He was wincing in pain from the place where he had been struck, yet had enough strength to stare at Virgo in surprise. Sen gave Virgo a cold smile and walked away, not saying a word. The green- haired teen knew that Sen wouldn't rest until she could get her revenge. And she could try, but this time, he would protect her. He'd make sure that she wasn't hurt, not like last time. He glanced at her, eyes wide. "Virgo… You've returned. But really, how?"

Yet again, the brown- haired goddess didn't respond, and simply put her finger over his lips. She gave him a gentle smile and turned away. "This may be the last time we see each other, Jormungand…" she whispered, her words hanging ominously in the air. Yamino gave a little shudder as he heard them, but bowed his head in sorrow. It was probably true.

Loki watched Virgo walk away, and gave a grim smile. Once this choker was unsealed, he'd be able to bring her back, and maybe even have his son return to a happier state.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jormungand erupted from the water to see his father, looking quite melancholy. Virgo was nowhere in sight, and she hadn't visited him for months now. What had gone wrong? Was it him? She couldn't have heard… No… __He watched Loki, and wondered. The trickster god gave him a gloomy smile. "Jormungand… Odin has decided to punish Virgo__. He's sealing her in her __own forests. To add to it, he might remove her memories, or execute her, at the worst,__"__ he said, much to the giant snake__'__s despair._

_Midgardsormir gave his father a small hiss, and seemed even more miserable than ever. "It's all my fault. I told her… I told Virgo that I loved her… I thought… I thought that she'd return my feelings. And I think she did… But how could she ever love me? She's a beautiful goddess, so kind and gentle. She's not like the others, she cares about everyone… Virgo could see the best in everyone… And me… I'm just a snake… I don't deserve someone as perfect as her… She deserves better…"__ he responded to his father, sinking into the water, not wanting to hear anymore._

_Loki gave his son a small smile. "She loves you, Jormungand. And I promise you… I'll make su__re you two see each other again,__"__ he whispered, much to the oblivion of the snake._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reality_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere far from Enjaku, a purple- haired god brooded, sitting beside a window. So… troublesome little Virgo was back. Good. She… she would distract Odin from Heimdall's conflicting emotions…

It was coming knowledge that when Heimdall decided to brood and act like the depressed idiot that he is, Freyr would worry. And worry he did, as he listened to Heimdall talk to himself again. He'd have to intervene soon, but he didn't want Heimdall to get mad at him. Again, it was common knowledge that the watchman was… well… extremely temperamental. That; and he was probably gay, because Freyr had heard him muttering Loki's name in his sleep. Tch… Poor, poor, Heimu… He was trapped in indecision. Freyr would have to get the trickster and his friend together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Away!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let us come near another western- style house hidden away from the blind eyes of the mundane world. As one enters, they would realize that it is no more a house than a tiger is a dog. It is a garden, with every kind of plant and animal one would imagine, all wandering free, all benign, taught by someone… Walk closer; and one will hear the sound of what would seem to be running water. It seems to be coming from the center, so let us guide ourselves through the path that has been created and we will find ourselves in front of a fountain. And we shall discover that the sound was not running water, but blood. (Or, as some would hope, Expired Kool- Aid.)

Sitting next to the fountain was the same brown- haired goddess that had saved Yamino's face from being rearranged. T' was Virgo, the goddess of Nature and Poisons. She trailed her hand in the blood, smiling. "Midgardsormir… The World Serpent…" she trailed off, then suddenly began to laugh, an evil, haunting laugh, one that would chill the blood (no pun intended). "You will die…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finish**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Well, that's over. ****Heh****, creepy ****widdle**** ending, no??? I know that I probably messed the chapter up, but her, I want your opinion. So, please review! PLEASE ****PLEASE**** PLEASE‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- No, I still don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok, but I don't care, 'cause I can write my little fanfictions about it. Now… Little previous chapter review…**** I don't own Evanescence either.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sitting next to the fountain was the same brown- haired goddess that had saved Yamino's face from being rearranged. T' was Virgo, the goddess of Nature and Poisons. She trailed her hand in the blood, smiling. "Midgardsormir… The World Serpent…" she trailed off, then suddenly began to laugh, an evil, haunting laugh, one that would chill the blood (no pun intended). "You will die…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm still on my little authors note, thank you. L'archel, I know I spelled some things wrong, and I commend you for finding that and correcting a Grammar Nazi, but I blame Microsoft 2007. It hates me I tell you!**

**Kichi, thank you for your review, and the 'begging' for reviews… I was tired and writing at two in the morning… And I hadn't slept the day before either…**** I blame coffee.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Virgo was in her haven, calm as ever, Sen was resting her head in her hands, thinking. All the plots from Heimdall and the Norns, they had failed, but why? Was it because they were not thinking things through? Or was it because neither the Norns or Heimu held no emotional importance to Loki? The young goddess sighed, partly in defeat, partly in annoyance. That idiot, Midgardsormir. If he hadn't caused that huge fiasco with Virgo, she wouldn't have to think like this. She knew that if she forced Yamino and Loki to fall ill, they would know that something was up. Sen smiled softly now, the gears in her brain finally working in harmony. She had taken control of Virgo, so maybe if she used her? Yamino loved her too much to hurt her, and the love struck fool would never let his father hurt Virgo either. So maybe the affair with Virgo was a good idea after all… Yes, she could use it to her advantage. Of course!

For a moment, Virgo looked up in surprise. Sen was calling her… She stood up and walked towards her sister's private room, slowly, deliberately. Looking into her room, she saw Sen's long black hair falling loosely into her face. Shaking her head, she stepped delicately towards her and brushed the young goddess' hair from her face. The long, silken black locks fell back into her face almost instantly, and the goddess of Nature gave an exasperated sigh. "Sen, working in this dark will make you go blind, and do you really want to end up like Hodur? And your hair should really be up, not falling loosely into your face."

Sen gave Virgo a frustrated glance then stood up and walked to her mirror, where she glanced at her silvery- gray outfit. The gown was layered, at the top was beautiful, gray- white Grecian- style gown, the second layer being a purple- gray and the last and utter bottom was a very dark gray. Her long trailing sleeves had silver beads at the bottom, and her collar was cross- hatched. A silver dangle- bead collar necklace shined in the bright moonlight wafting from the window, and her long black hair, formerly loose and near her hips, was now up in a ponytail, beads entwined in a few strands. "There, happy sister?"

Virgo gave her sister the gentlest of smiles, and herself walked towards the mirror. She wore brown instead of silver, and her feet bare, instead, wrapped in ribbons and thin silks. She hardly noted Sen's irritated expression. "I am, yes. But now, dear sister, rest. You haven't slept," she directed, still calm. Sen groaned.

"Another order Virgo! You treat me as if I am naught but a servant!" the goddess of Sickness cried out, and noted her sisters frown.

"Sen, rest, and we can discuss Loki's death once you awaken. Please listen to me, it's for your own good," Virgo pleaded, her own brown eyes shining with an imploring light. Sen sighed, and obeyed, knowing that it was futile to disobey her sister. It was almost a sin to make gentle and innocent Virgo cry, especially because she was always trying to watch out for her friends. As she left, she could hear Virgo return to her gardens, and instantly knew that she was going to leave for her real gardens, not the ones she usually went to. But she was wrong, for as she reached her room; Virgo was there, resting in her bed. Her eyes were closed, but Sen could hear her whispering something, though faintly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dream_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was underwater, leaning against someone. Her hair flowed in front of her, as if in some nonexistent breeze. Virgo was crying, and her tears__ simply mixed in with the water. Suddenly, she felt someone's hands wrap around her waist, and saw a flash of green hair. She began to sob harder, and the hands tightened, hugging her closer._

_Then the scene changed_

_Again, she was underwater, but this time, she was kneeling, and Yamino's head was in her lap. Gently, Virgo stroked his hair, whispering a quietly lullaby. "Goodnight, sleep tight, no more tears. In the morning, I'll be here. And when we say goodnight, d__ry your eyes.__B__ecause we said goodnight, and not goodbye. We said goodnight, and not goodbye__"__ came her gentle voice, and she saw him smile._

_"Miss Virgo… You have a beautiful voice…" he said gently, and Virgo blushed._

_"You've heard it before, so why tell me now?" she questioned, though her voice held no trace of anger or irritation. It was just an innocent curiosity._

_"Because, Miss Virgo," he began, and Virgo dreaded the words, "I fell in love with you.__ And love__ makes people to strange things,__"__ as Yamino finished, Virgo gave a little gasp._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Reality_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgo bolted up in bed, waking from her dream and breathing heavily. Sen was sound asleep, and as Virgo looked around her, she struggled not to burst into tears. She had to see him, but at three in the morning? Would he be awake? The goddess stood up and left their bedroom, leaving Sen to sleep in gentle oblivion. Her sister's spell had worn off, she supposed. Returning to her human state as Mina Virgo, she simply left her home, in need of a walk in the crisp, early morning air. For some reason, a young purple- hair god was out and about as well. As he noticed her, he walked towards her and smiled. "Virgo… Your disguise isn't all that… concealing," he taunted, and Virgo gave him a small glare.

"And why is my older brother trapped in a child's body? Pathetic, Heimdall- senpai. As for the matter of a not- so- concealing- guise, I didn't have a choice," she responded, though dully. Her personality as Mina Virgo was quite daunting, as Heimdall noted. The purple haired god just shrugged.

"I blame Odin, personally. Anyways, little sister, what is it that you plan to do here?" he questioned, and Virgo shuddered.

"Odin- sama wants us to assassinate Loki, after you and the rest failed. That would mean torturing Midgardsormir, or as he's known on this plane, Yamino," she murmured, and Heimdall twitched. He lowered his gaze and sighed.

"And me… Virgo… what if I told you that I was in love with Loki?" he asked, tentative.

"I'd doubt your dignity, but I'd be happy for you. I'm sure Loki's gay as well. As well, Heimdall, what about your eye? Or have you figured out that Odin took it, like we've been trying to convince you?" Virgo responded, finishing off with a question. Again, Heimdall twitched, however involuntary.

"Odin took it, I assume. And, Loki probably isn't homosexual, but I can still hope," Heimdall bit back, then stopped. They were standing in front if Enjaku Detective Agency. As they looked at it, a light flickered on, and a tall figure could be seen in a window. He was opening it, and as the two watched, it was Yamino. He was guiding a floating pink blob. He _was _awake, and to add to it, he was downstairs. After Heimu's _slightly_ unpleasant stay at Hel's, he'd learned that Yamino did not in fact, sleep in the study. It was amazing.

Yamino seemed to have a sorrowful expression on his face, and as she watched, a small whisper escaped his lips, taking flight and coming to her ears. Virgo gasped and stepped back, and the green- haired teen looked up. He'd heard. Mina Virgo hid herself in the shadows, crying softly. Heimdall had done the same, and as he secretly watched Yamino, he waited for Megane to close the godforsaken window. As he did so, Heimdall tended to his younger sister. "Virgo, what in the nine worlds happened? Did you hear something?" Heimdall inquired, looked at her worriedly.

Virgo shook her head, still sobbing. "He… he whispered," she attempted to regain her composure, failing miserably. "He said that he still cared, and he'd die for me, as long as he could see my face as he died," she finished, and felt Heimdall hug her in his brotherly way.

"It's alright, Virgo. You'll see him in the morning. Go to him as Virgo, not Mina. And Virgo, please, for Odin's sake, ignore your sister! She doesn't control your life!" he comforted and beseeched her. Sen was destroying her, and the more she did so, the more of a chance Virgo had of simply dying. As an overprotective older brother, he wouldn't let her do so. While Heimdall was pulled into his thoughts, he didn't notice Virgo's smile, until she kissed him on the forehead, in a gentle, sister- like way.

"Loki's gay, Heimdall. We all know it," Virgo whispered, and Heimdall grinned.

"You're so mean, Virgo!" he exclaimed, acting exactly like a child. Virgo patted him on the head.

"Midgard's getting to you Heimdall- senpai. You're acting like a child. But, Loki'd probably like that," she taunted, and walked off, leaving Heimdall to blush and curse her name. Oddly enough, no one had woken up yet. It was a small marvel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came too soon for everyone. Mayura rushed into Enjaku, Yamino hurried to make breakfast and food for the hyper schoolgirl, Narugami came yelling for food, and Loki was overwhelmed with the information Ecchan had given him when spying on Virgo. For, of course, Loki was not an idiot, and had sent Ecchan to keep an eye on Virgo and Sen. So, it seemed that Virgo was possessed by Sen, but the spell had broken… that was good news. As he looked out his study window and pondered the situation he had pushed himself and his son into, there was a small explosion as Freyr broke his door down. " LOKI! WHAT HAST THOU DONE TO FREYR'S FRIEND!" Freyr roared, and Loki sighed.

"Please stop talking in third person, Freyr. It's irritating. And what in the nine worlds are you talking about?" Loki stated dully, not really caring what Freyr was talking about. "And Freyr, I hope you can fix my door."

Freyr didn't give a care about the door, but he _did _stop talking in third person. "What hast thou done to Heimdall!" he yelled, and Loki twitched.

"Well, according to him, I stole his eye, but Odin did that, so I'm a bit irritated. But other than that, I'm not aware of having done anything to him. Now, if that's over, my client is arriving soon, so please leave," Loki once more stated dully, and because he hadn't turned to face Freyr at all, he was still looking out the window. And Mina Virgo was walking up to Enjaku.

Freyr ignored him and sat down, irritated. Loki gave an exasperated sigh as he heard him mutter something about the trickster god being mean, and just turned and sat down. Yamino opened the door, announcing Virgo's arrival. Freyr twitched when he heard her name. However, he didn't make a sound. Sighing slightly, he waited for Virgo to enter, and handed her the choker.

"It was possessed, and we have taken it to an exorcist, so there is no need to worry, it seemed that a vengeful ghost was murdering them." Loki smiled at her, and Virgo gave him a business- like smile.

"Thank you. I guess this will be the last time we cross paths, though I hope that I will have the pleasure of seeing you again," she spoke, emotionless, not really meaning her words. Loki gave her a cheerless look and turned away. As Virgo left, Yamino followed after her, hoping to speak with her.

"Miss Virgo, could I talk to you?" rang throughout the hall, and Loki gave a small smile. His son was taking the initiative.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgo stopped at the door to Enjaku, hearing Yamino's voice. She turned around, hiding the tears in her eyes. Yamino walked up to her and almost pinned her to the door. His eyes were filled with tears, and as he looked into hers, he knew that she'd heard his words last night. "You were there… And what did you think?"

Virgo pushed him off of her, and looked at him. "I thought that you were being an idiot. What's the point of dying for me when you know that if you die, I'll die with you?" she asked, tears filling her eyes. "You idiot, Midgardsormir. I'm not worth throwing your life away. I'm just not worth dying!" she almost yelled, and just opened the door to Enjaku and stormed out.

Yamino wasn't about to give up on her, and ran after Virgo, finally grabbing her wrist. "Miss Virgo, please, don't fool yourself. You're worth death. If I die with you, I'll die knowing that I died to protect you," he whispered to her, and she gave him a surprised glance.

"There's no point. I'm not supposed to see you again," she murmured softly, pulling her wrist out of his grasp. Yamino smiled.

"That never stopped you before…" he countered, and Virgo blushed terribly.

"It got us into a lot of trouble didn't it? And, my last words before I go. Sen and I were sent to assassinate Loki. Be on your guard, Yamino- kun," she parried, turning around a walking away, leaving Yamino in a confused state. He cast his eyes downwards, leaving for Enjaku, to warn his father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgo looked into the sky, and sighed. Why couldn't she have been born a bird? They were free, they were happy, so how come she wasn't? She governed over nature, yet she didn't have the ability to be as free as the things she loved so much. She continued walking, hoping to forget. This chapter of her life was too long. She needed for it to end, forever. "Someone hates me, don't they, Odin- sama?" she supposed, and found herself in front of her home. Sen was probably out, most likely with Hel. It was sad that where her sister was allowed to visit one of Loki's children, she was not. But it was not an unjust factor. Sen worked with Hel, and her duties were entwined with Death. Virgo on the other hand, had not reason to speak with him.

_You have no idea, my dear… Poor sister…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Finish**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/ N- Well, that's my second chapter, which by the way, tormented me to no end. The final version, (this one) took two days, and the others were never finished. So. Much. Coffee. **

**I hope you like it! I practically died writing this! So R&R, and I won't attack you with my giant pen! It's pointy…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Nope. Still don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry chapter two took a while to update, but I didn't like the previous versions. I hope you like****d**** my final version!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Virgo looked into the sky, and sighed. Why couldn't she have been born a bird? They were free, they were happy, so how come she wasn't? She governed over nature, yet she didn't have the ability to be as free as the things she loved so much. She continued walking, hoping to forget. This chapter of her life was too long. She needed for it to end, forever. "Someone hates me, don't they, Odin- sama?" she supposed, and found herself in front of her home. Sen was probably out, most likely with Hel. It was sad that where her sister was allowed to visit one of Loki's children, she was not. But it was not an unjust factor. Sen worked with __Hel;__ and her duties were entwined with Death. Virgo on the other hand__ had not reason to speak with him._

_**You have no idea, my dear… poor sister…**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kichi, don't hate Sen just yet!**** No, wait, keep hating he****r****, she's evil.**** And, coffee is the only thing that keeps me alive. Candy and pop do well for temporary burst of energy, but coffee is my savior**

**God, I almost stopped writing. I had this really low point, and honestly, I started avoiding my friends and anime.**** I'm just happy I returned to my senses.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heimdall finally decided to muster up enough courage to confront Loki. It was easier said than done. Jeez, trying to murder Loki was simpler. As he walked towards Enjaku, he saw Yamino walking back, and noted how that snake in a human form seemed so downcast. That idiot, Virgo, must not have listened to his advice. He'd confront her about it later. The purple hair god hid in the shadows as Yamino walked past, and as he passed him, Heimdall followed behind, silent and all ninja- like. But, to the purple- haired god's despair, Loki was leaving. He sighed, and turned around, deciding to confront his sister. That idiot, what was he going to do with her?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgo wandered inside the tall Victorian building, emotionless. Of course, her assumption about Sen was right. She was out with Hel, and she was alone. She wandered upstairs, into her kitchen. Opening the door, she found herself surrounded by a multitude of blue- green lights. "Ah… So you followed me… I suppose you've only just gotten here, so please, my gardens are downstairs, Flora," Virgo whispered softly, moving past the lights and opening the window to the outside. The blue- green lights formed together to create a silhouette of a young woman wearing a dress. As the figure's appearance strengthened, it was revealed that she was wearing a white gown with a high, ruffled collar. Long, white- blond hair fell beyond her hips, and the bell of her sleeves seemed to blend in with her long tresses.

"M' lady, please return. It will do you some good to avoid the mortal plane. Rubie grows worried," the white- haired woman declared. Virgo twitched, but didn't turn around. When she finally spoke, her voice was laced with anger.

"Do you take me for a coward? I refuse to leave until I can assure that Sen does not harm Loki. Flora, believe me when I say that leaving for my real gardens will only do more harm than good," she almost yelled, and Flora winced. She truly was angry.

"No, please M' Lady, we worry for you! Sen's plot will harm you more than help! Please!" she begged, moving towards Virgo, her eyes filled with tears.

Virgo spun around, her eyes blazing. "I can hold my own in battle, Flora! Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT underestimate me!" she roared, her previously calm demeanor melting. Gentle Virgo was gone, left for the dead. This Virgo was unkind, battle- hardened, and emotionless. She'd changed, and Flora understood. Bowing respectfully, she left, and Virgo turned back to the window, extending her arm out. As she did so, a dove lighted gently on her finger, a small scroll tied to its leg.

"Oh… Father sent me a message…" she mused, freeing the dove and taking the scroll. As soon as she opened it, the formerly small roll of paper became a beautiful letter. It was entirely devoted to Odin asking her if she'd taken care of Loki or not. Giving a small hiss of anger, she crushed the letter in her hand, vines erupting and taking it from her hand, ripping into shreds. He had the nerve to ask her in a letter. Leaving the kitchen, she returned to her original form and not that of her guise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Enjaku, Yamino was cleaning the study, still slightly dejected. Suddenly, there was a careful knock at the door. As the green haired _butler- type- thing_ came to the door, he found, to his pleasant surprise, Virgo. To add to it, she was in her original form, one, that for him, was much easier for him to talk to. He smiled at her and almost pulled her inside. "Virgo! What are you doing here in this form?" he asked, and Virgo simply looked up at him. She blushed slightly at his worried eyes, and bit her lip.

"Look, if Sen knew that we were reunited, she'd probably try to hurt you. And I can't fight against her without feeling the pain myself. Please, Yamino, I'm begging you to forget me. When we see each other again, treat me as your enemy. We have to close this chapter of our lives," said the young brown- haired goddess, her eyes shining with regret and apology. Yamino grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Virgo, I don't care that Sen would try to hurt me. The only way you will feel pain from her is if you strike her or if she strikes you, and she'll feel the pain as well. If I fight her, then I can protect you, and you won't feel the pain. Please Virgo; don't try to forget that I love you. I swear I'll bring upon Ragnarok if we can be together. Just don't leave. Please, stay with me, forever," he whispered to her, suddenly pulling her close to him and hugging her. Virgo began to sob, silent tears running down her face and leaving a spot on Yamino's shoulder. But he didn't mind, and just hugged her tighter, "Please Virgo, stay with me, forever."

Finally, Virgo pulled herself together and kissed Yamino on the cheek. He blushed, and she whispered into his ear, "Forever."

It was all too confusing. Why had Virgo changed her resolve so quickly? Yamino looked at her in shock and surprise, and Virgo just laughed, calm. "Sen's noose will be around my neck no longer. I'm here, and I suppose that I should stand up to her. She can hurt me all she wants; I won't allow her to control me."

Yamino smiled and hugged her again, until Loki walked in. The chibi god just stared in surprise at the couple; then began clapping. He smiled, and Virgo looked at him, not with contempt or anger, but with a gentle, laughing glance. Loki glanced at her, but walked on, leaving for his study. Yamino pulled away from her, and the two of them said their goodbyes, promising to meet another day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the study, Loki was thinking about the sight he had just witnessed. It was a good thing, Virgo with Yamino, but he was still tentative. Sen's noose… Her control over Virgo was amazing, so how in the world was she able to break their bond? Was it pure luck? Or had Sen purposely planned this? It was just too much right now. He couldn't understand why she was so evil towards her own sister, nor could he understand why Sen was willing to follow her father's orders and exterminate him. It was terrible. She was evil, trying to destroy a sacred love like this. How would anyone dare? If Sen was Virgo's sister, wouldn't she want the girl to be happy? And lord knows; she needed something good to happen to her. "Sen, I want an explanation next time we meet. Why torment innocents? Why hurt the girl that means the most to you? Are you that twisted?"

A voice came from behind him, evil, haunting, and unforgiving, "I believe I am, Loki. Considering, I refuse to let my sister be happy, as you put it. I want you dead!" Loki turned as she finished talking, and stood there, still a child, still calm. He summoned his magic and reverted to his older form.

"We'll see if you can fight me, Sen. Remember, Virgo's watching you, and I doubt that she'll let you hurt the father of her true love," he said, calm and nonchalant. Sen glanced at him with contempt, and lunged towards him, holding a black sword. The moment it touched him, it burned his skin, leaving no marks on his clothes. Sen smiled.

"The sword is specially designed to harm you, and no others. I'd like to see you fight against that," she hissed, grinning evilly. Suddenly, she gave a gasp, and dropped her sword. Behind her stood Heimdall, holding a multitude of throwing knives. He looked at Loki with a sad eye, and Loki returned his gaze with a shocked stare.

"I won't let you die, Loki," he whispered softly, and Sen laughed. Of course, she was cut off when she began coughing up blood from her wound. She turned around, blood trickling down the side of her mouth.

"Do… you… really think… that one… throwing knife will affect me? I can still move!" she managed to gasp out before Heimdall delivered a kick to her stomach.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Loki- kun. Understood?" he almost roared as Sen doubled over. At that moment, a multitude of vines wrapped around Heimdall and Loki. The two were pushed back, and when they looked over to the source, they found Virgo, controlling some of Loki's plants. She looked absolutely livid. Heimdall cringed at her appearance. Sen herself was coughing up blood, the crimson liquid trickling between her fingers. Virgo rushed forwards, but Sen thrust out her free hand to stop her.

"D- don't Virgo. It'll kill you," she gasped, and Virgo shrunk back. Her eyes shined with worry, and she suddenly turned to Heimdall, enraged.

"Your own sister Heimdall! Had it been me, would you have done this? If I remember correctly, you wanted Loki dead more than Sen, so how should I treat you? If you just wanted to protect him; then do it in a manner that wouldn't have left her severely injured! Understood?" she shrieked, and Heimdall grimaced once more. Sen almost grinned, but another bout of coughing overcame her. Virgo almost screamed as she saw that the blood was turning into a dark black color. Her blood was being replaced with antidote. Where Virgo's blood was poison, Sen's was the cure. She ignored her sister's warnings and controlled Loki's plants again, wrapping them around the knife in her sister's back and wrenching it out. Almost instantly, Sen began to heal, and she quickly returned to her original resolve, yet she didn't move to hurt Loki. Instead, she hissed something terrible through her teeth; then walked off. Heimdall turned to Virgo, surprised with her now irritated expression.

"What happened to you? I've never seen you this furious before," he commented, and Virgo gave him a sideways glance.

Her eyes shined with a mixture of anger and intrigue, and she smiled softly. "I've changed from the innocent little girl that Odin tortured when she disobeyed him, Heimdall. Keep that in mind," she whispered softly, and at that moment, she heard a small murmur of anger from Yamino. Everyone turned around to see him, and he walked up to them.

"I couldn't help but to see Miss Sen storming outside, so I came up here… Miss Virgo, did he really torture you?" he commented, then questioned. Virgo smiled grimly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Odin paced in the throne room of Virgo's garden palace. As the young woman entered, he looked at her with malevolent eyes. Virgo didn't give him a passing__ glance, at least until she felt him grab her shoulder. At that moment, she twisted out of his grasp, looking at him in a mix between __surprise and fear. "Father… What are you…?" she trailed off, the fear in the eyes shining._

_Odin frowned. He pushed the young girl onto the floor, unkind and emotionless. "You! What were you thinking!? How dare you disobey my orders and visit Midgardsormir! Were you stupid?"__ he growled, and Virgo gave a small shriek of fear._

_"I- I'm sorry father! I- I just thought that maybe, just maybe you'd let me visit him. I'm the goddess of nature and poison after all. Serpents are part of my governing, both in nature's aspect, and in poisons…" she said, hiding tears and the sobs choking her throat. Her father didn't care, and simply __kicked at her fallen body__. He procured a vial filled with a black liquid, and Virgo stifled a scream._

_"For disobeying me you will be punished, and if you die, that is all the better, don't you think, dear Virgo?" he sneered. Poor Virgo tried to escape, but Odin used a spell to keep her still. Grabbing her arm, he opened the bottle with his teeth, and allowed for a drop of the liquid fall from the bottle onto her arm. She cried out in pain and was reduced to sobbing hopelessly. The now sadistic All- Father grinned and kicked her__ again__That was when two people came rushing in. __A young girl with silvery white hair, and Sen… They held him back, and pushed him towards a wall. Sen helped her sister to her feet and glanced at her injured arm. It was bloody, and the black liquid was still at the edges._

_"Good lord… Virgo, we have to get Rubie's help! Hurry, upstairs!" Sen cried, and held her sister as she collapsed. The other girl turned to Odin with a sorrowful face._

_"Lord Odin, assassination of another god is a sin. Please, get a hold of yourself," she whispered, then turned around and walked away._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End__ Flashback- End Chapter_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally done… God, that took me a while… Sorry for the late update ****everybody‼**** Hmmm… This gives more questions than answers doesn't it? Is Virgo telling the truth? Why do Sen and Loki seem to know each other well? Why do they hate the other so? Why are Sen and Virgo connected and unable to hurt the other? ****Why was Odin so damned evil when he learned that his daughter was in love with Midgardsormir? And why does Loki not trust Virgo?**

**R&R so that I write the next chapter quickly! Give me your answers to the questions!!**


End file.
